In generic filter devices, in order to ensure that an authorised ring filter element is used, a pin projecting axially from a lower end disc is often arranged thereon, by means of which pin the ring filter element engages in a channel on the filter housing crucible side when the filter device is assembled, and the filter device can then only be put into use if the used ring filter element has the necessary pin in the right place. As a result of this, the use of unauthorised ring filter elements and consequently damage to an internal combustion engine, for example, can in particular be prevented. With such filter devices, however, the assembly thereof, in particular the mounting of the ring filter element in the filter housing has proven difficult.